In The Horizon
by Enfant de Trepas
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to stay with her for the summer. But what happens when she finds herself in the Feudal Era? Can Kagome help her return home, or are the girls in for some trouble? Pairings: Sess/OC
1. A Myseterious Child

Note: This is an older story that I've had already done a few years back, but have fixed it drastically. Let me know what you think. I do not own InuYasha!

**Chapter 1:**  
A Mysterious Child

"Now where has that girl gone to?"  
Just as Kagome's cousin had arrived, she disappeared through the legendary Bone Eater's Well. It was a mysterious well that had allowed certain...beings to travel from the present day to the feudal era of old Japan.

Now, you see, Kagome Higuroshi is your average fifteen year old girl, if you call being the reincarnation of a 500 year old priestess and fighting against evil demons after the Shikon no Tama normal. She had black hair with dark eyes. Kagome was smart, but was missing a lot of classes lately to go to the feudal era.

Mrs. Higuroshi looked hopelessly for her adventurous daughter. "She must have just run to the store real quick. I'm sure she'll be back any minute," she lied. Cheya shrugged it off, not really too worried. She quickly hurried up the stairs, leaving her aunt in the doorway. Cheya hated it here, and now she had to spend her whole summer in this place. She locked the door behind her, thankful she got her own room this time. Normally she would be sharing a room with Kagome and her parents would be in this room, but this time was different, '_It will always be different now..._'

Kagome just popped through the well when she heard a familiar and rather rude voice.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" She perched herself on the edge of the well and stared at InuYasha.  
"Alright, I guess I just won't get anymore supplies for our travels," Kagome shrugged off.  
"Hn." InuYasha started to stalk off.  
"Yeah, you were gone a pretty long time," chirped up Shippou, jumping on Kagome's lap. Both InuYasha and Shippou are demons. However, InuYasha is only a half-demon. His mother was human while his father was a great dog Daimyo of the Western Lands. Like his father, InuYasha has long silver/white hair topped with fuzzy dog ears. His face, however resembles that of his human mother; soft and delicate, with eyes like honey.  
Shippou is a full fox demon, yet still considered a child. He's small in size but quick in whit. He's got brown hair, a bushy brown tail and fox feet.  
"InuYasha..." Kagome didn't know how she was going to tell him. She wanted to go with him, but she couldn't. She knew that InuYasha wasn't going to like it.  
Inuyasha turned around, facing Kagome. "What?"  
"Is everything okay here?" Just then Mirouku and Sango appeared. Mirouku looked up at Kagome with concern, seeing something was bothering her. Like Kagome, Sango and Mirouku were human, but not your everyday humans. Sango was a demon slayer. In fact, she was the last one of her village after being brutally slaughtered by a horde of demons. And Mirouku, well, he's a Monk. A cunning, greedy, lecherous, yet good-hearted monk.  
Kagome looked down and started to fidget with her backpack. She knew InuYasha wouldn't take the news very well. She couldn't stay, not with her cousin home for the summer. But she knew he wouldn't care, she's already cost them a few days in their journey. "It's my cousin," Kagome started off slowly. "She's home for the summer and..."  
"If you're thinking about going back already," InuYasha said menacingly.  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly dropped the bag, (and Shippou) and jumped back in the well before InuYasha could stop her.  
"Damn it!"

Kagome quickly pulled herself from the well and rushed out of the wooden shed, making it in time just for dinner. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she sat down at the table. Kagome looked around and noticed Cheya wasn't at the table.  
"She wasn't feeling too well so she went to bed early," Mrs. Higuroshi didn't even have to look up to know what her daughter was thinking. "Maybe you should check on her after dinner."

"Cheya?" Kagome knocked, but no one answered. Opening the door, Kagome saw her sitting on the ledge of the window sill. "We missed you at dinner," Kagome started.  
"I wasn't hungry." Cheya still looked outside.  
"The stars are nice tonight, aren't they?" Kagome waited for Cheya to talk, but silence only followed."Would you like to go for a walk?"  
"If you don't mind, I'd just like to be alone." Cheya grabbed her night clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom to wash up, leaving Kagome behind.

Morning came quickly, at least for Cheya. She felt more peaceful at night. Cheya stood 5 foot 3 inches. She had long black hair and golden-glazed brown eyes. Cheya was normally quiet, like to keep to herself. She would spend her days locked in her room reading and writing.  
But today was a nice day. Cheya decided to read outside under the sacred tree. Plus, from there, she was able to watch how her family acted. She hadn't seen them since she was little. Souta, Kagome's younger brother, was still just an infant.

Kagome watched Cheya from her window while starting on her homework for the summer. _'Cheya has changed so much from when we were little. She was always so carefree.'_ Kagome didn't like how she had changed. Cheya seemed older than what she really was, and she looked worried and stressed. She was like a completely different person, even if it has been several years since they've seen each other. They would use to talk on the phone and write letters to each other. But a few years ago, Cheya stopped talking to her altogether. Kagome never heard from her since then, and even started to wonder if she was still alive. _'She looks as if she has died - on the inside,'_ Kagome thought sadly.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Cheya started for the door.  
"Why don't you take Kagome with you, dear?" Mrs. Higuroshi mentioned."Maybe she can show you around."  
Cheya looked at Kagome who was sitting at the table with a textbook. Cheya sighed and leaned on the door post, waiting as Kagome put her shoes on.

Kagome took Cheya around the town. She introduced her to a few friends, took her in a few shops, and even showed her the school. Now they were just sitting on a bench in the park.  
"Nothing much has changed around here," stated Cheya. "Just a few new shops here and there."  
"That's what I like so much here. You don't have to worry about too much of a change."  
"But, isn't change good? Wouldn't it just be boring to have things always the same?" Kagome didn't know how to answer her. I mean, she liked things being the same, because that's what was so unpredictable about this place.  
"That's the best part, though. You never know when something's going to happen. Though it may be the same, it can always have a new surprise."  
Cheya looked at her cousin and smiled. She smiled for the first time in days, and it felt good.  
Kagome looked down at her watch and noticed it was a quarter to five. "We should get going," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious." Cheya placed her dishes in the sink and headed outside. She sat down under the sacred tree and began to write in her notebook. She liked sitting under this tree. It gave her a sense of warmth. After an hour or so of writing, Cheya finally closed her notebook and stretched herself out under the tree. "It feels really nice out tonight. I think I'll just rest for a bit before going back inside."  
The wind started to violently rustle through her hair, waking her with a jolt. Cheya looked around and noticed she was still outside. _'I must have fallen asleep.'_ As she started to gather her things to go inside, Cheya noticed a little boy heading into the shed. Thinking that the boy was Souta, Cheya followed him in there. The wind started to pick up even more, and the door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump. Cheya looked around in search of the boy, wondering how she could have lost him.  
"Help!" Cheya turned around and looked everywhere trying to find where the voice could have come from. "I fell in the well. Please, help me." As she came to the well, Cheya looked down and say and little boy, smaller in size than Souta, trapped in the well.  
"Everything's going to be fine. I'll help you out of there." Cheya leaned over the edge of the well and stretched her hand out for the boy's. "Give me your hand," she said.  
Just as the boy reached his hand out to hers he broke out into an evil grin, and shadow clouded his face. Before Cheya could pull her hand back, his own hand turned into a tentacle and wrapped itself around her whole arm pulling Cheya through the Bone Eater's Well.


	2. Meeting Of Fate

A.N: Hey everyone. Sorry about that long break in between. I only just got started and I'm already taking forever to update! Just with work and school, it seems to be hard to have time to think of just the right thing. -  
I also just want to thank _Chaseslover01_ for your inspiring review. You helped me to finally finish this chapter. I hope that it doesn't disappoint you.  
But, to anyone who reads, your reviews would be greatly appreciated. Whether encouraing or cirticsizing, just no flamers please. - ENJOY!!  
**I Do Not Own Inu Yasha.**

**Chapter 2**:  
Meeting of Fate

"Who is she?"  
"As if I know."  
"Don't look at me!"

Cheya lay still at the foot of the well, fearing to move at the sound of the unfamiliar voices. _'Who are those people, and why are they here?' _Just then, the horrid images of the little boy came flooding back to her. That sadistic smile, those gruesome tentacles, and those terrifying eyes. _'Those eyes...'_ She could never forget those eyes. They were piercing red - redder then the deepest pits of Hell. She had felt invaded and unsafe under the watch of them.  
She heard the soft patter of feet leave the room. Finally convinced she had been left alone, Cheya began to prop herself up with her hand. "Don't strain yourself," said an old woman busying herself in the far corner. She had long, gray hair with an eyepatch slung over her right eye. She wore an old-fashioned kimono suit consisting of red pants and a white shirt with wooden sandals placed on her little feet. "You landed yourself in quite a mess," she stated. "I am Kaede, priestess of the village."  
'_Priestess of the village? And why is she wearing that ridiculous outfit. It clearly doesn't even fit her! Where am I?!' _Panic began to overtake Cheya as she started to look around. She wasn't in a room, but in a small, wooden house. It's windows were bare and the door was covered by a wood-strung flap. There was no stove, but a small fire pit in the center of the floor with a cooking pot boiling over it, and from the looks of it, there were no bathrooms either. Looking down, Cheya realized she lay on a very thin mattress, if you can even call it that, covered by a red blanket.  
"Take it easy, child," Kaede said reassuringly, noticing Cheya's face covered with fear. "You've been asleep for a day, and your wound has already begun to heal nicely. As for where you are, that will all be explained later. But, for now, you should get some rest."  
'_Wound?'_ Looking down, Cheya noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as Kaede. Removing the top, she saw that her torso had been tightly wrapped. Carefully, she undid the bandage to see a gash on her left side and that her left wrist had been slightly burned where the tentacle had grabbed her. Suddenly Cheya began to feel lightheaded. Before she passed out, Cheya saw a faint image a man with silver hair and white dog ears standing over her.

"Cheya?" Kagome peered into Cheya's room for the fourth time today. She hadn't seen or heard from her cousin for the entire day. "It's already starting to get dark and she still hasn't returned. I hope everything is alright." Kagome closed the door and returned back to her room to finish her math homework.  
"Kagome!" As Kagome shut her door, Inu Yasha jumped through the open window unto her floor, frightening Kagome.  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here? I told you I can't return while my cousin is here, so no matter what you have to say, I'm not going back!"  
Crossing his arms and turning his back on Kagome, "Not even if I told you that your cousin might be at Kaede's?" InuYasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome in utter shock.  
"...Cheya? In the Feudal Era? That's impossible. What kind of joke are you trying to pull Inu Yasha!" Kagome's face was now beat red from anger at the hanyou's statement.  
"I'm not joking! Well, I mean...I _think_ it's your cousin. When I went to the well earlier I found a girl lying by the well wearing these strange clothes. She was badly wounded and covered in blood. I sear I smelt your blood in her, Kagome!" Kagome's eyes were almost bugging out of her head. She was stupefied. "Tell me you've seen her, Kagome. Tell me you've seen your cousin sometime within the day." Still Kagome was speechless. She fell unto her bed, clawing at her sheets. "Plus," InuYasha continued, "Shippou found this."

Inu Yasha dropped a charm bracelet next to Kagome. Her hands shaking, Kagome reached for the bracelet. She opened the little locket in the very center of all the other charms and starred at a picture of her and Cheya as little girls. "Cheya's..." Kagome looked up at InuYasha with complete horror.  
"Now will you come back with me, Kagome?"  
Subconsciously Kagome nodded her head in approval. "_Cheya, in the Feudal Era?_"

"_I...can't move." Cheya opened her eyes to only find that her nightmare was real. Bright hues of blue, green and red surrounded her as she continued to fall into oblivion. Slimy black tentacles constricted Cheya, restricting her movements. The little boy's head remained, the rest of the body belonged to that of a complete monster, but it was his eyes that frightened her the most. His eyes were blood red. Not once did they leave hers. Cheya felt as though her heart was being pierced by those eyes, like he was tearing at her soul.  
__Filled with utter fright, Cheya began to fight against the gaze of the monster. After what seemed like hours, a familiar light broke the darkness. Looking up, Cheya could see the sun beginning to break through the trees. "Trees?..."  
_"_Hehehe." The creature wrapped one of his tentacles under her chin and slithered his way up to her cheek. With the tip, he etched a small cut from her, just enough to make her bleed. He pulled Cheya closer to him, almost nose to nose, and licked the blood from her face. "Mmm. Don't you taste delectable. Hehe." _

"_Uhn. How disgusting."  
_"_What?" The monster began to turn to face the intruder but instead turned face-first into razor sharp claws, slicing half his face. The monster threw Cheya, cutting her stomach wide open. He dove right into his opponent. "Who the hell are you to get in the way of my meal?"  
_"_Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food, it could cost you your life." Suddenly a blinding light flashed through the monster, cutting him right in half!  
__Cheya shook with fear, but was unable to move. Her whole body felt numb as darkness started to overcome her. Slowly the only thing Cheya could see was the silhouette of her savior. Tall with long, silky white hair. His face was pale and beautiful with a blue, half-crest moon in the center of his forehead._

Cheya couldn't get that guy out of her head. How could she? He was gorgeous. It was only a vague image in her head, but she knew she would recognize the man who saved her.  
She's in some strange place called the Feudal Era. Cheya overheard someone talk about it, and something about 500 years. "_Did I somehow get transported 500 years out of my own time? And here no one ever believed time travel existed,_" Cheya thought kind of sarcastically. Sitting up upright, Cheya noticed that her wounds didn't hurt as much as earlier, actually allowing her some comfort in her movements.  
Looking around her once more, she noticed even more people in the room; they were all asleep. "_Is it night already?_" Everyone was wearing even stranger outfits then this Kaede person. There was a man with short black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail knot. He wore a black and purple kimono and a purple glove on his right hand with beads tying around it. Falling asleep sitting up against the wall, a long wooden staff was wrapped loosely by his arms. "_A...monk?..._" Laying next to him was a woman dressed in a pink/white and green kimono. She had long black hair with a gentle face. Behind her stood a huge boomerang against the wall.  
Not far from the woman slept a small white cat with, "_...two tails?_" The cat had black paw, two black rings around both her tails and a black mark in the center of its head. "_What the hell _is_ that; fox feet and a tail?_" Curled up against the cat was a tiny boy. His little feet were covered in sandy-brown fur and were that of a fox and also had a shorter tail. He was about the same size as the cat all curled up. "_A cat with two tails and a fox-boy not even standing two feet? Just what exactly is this 'Feudal' world?_"

Cheya quietly tiptoed out of the little hut. She didn't see that one man with the dog ears. At first she thought that it was a hallucination or even a dream, but after seeing the other two, she was sure he had to be real. "_I wonder if he was a friend of their's. 'Guess he went out for a bit._" The moon was high in the sky by this time and the sky was completely covered with stars. It was beautiful. Cheya couldn't think of a time where she saw so many stars at one time. Cheya began to walk around, not sure where at first, but then found herself walking toward a dense forest. "_Trees! May he's still there._"  
Cheya wasn't in too much of a hurry to get there. She would stop some parts of the way just to look around. The town was truly amazing. It was small and dotted with many of those same little huts she just left. There were small marshes patched off and many small little roadways. It was definitely something Cheya only saw in history books, but not even they could depict the true beauty of it all.  
The sun slowly started to peak over the horizon as Cheya approached the foot of the forest. For minutes, she just stood there. Cheya was overcome with fear once more. What if she was attacked by one of those monsters again? The image of that one man came rushing back into her head. Slowly, one by one, Cheya walked in to the forest. She walked about fifteen minutes and still saw no trace of her 'hero' or any monsters like the one that attacked her. In fact, she couldn't find a trace of any living creature. Her fear came flooding back. "_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._"

A slight wind began to rustle through the trees, allowing a gentle breeze. Suddenly Cheya heard laughter, guttural laughter. It was sickening but most of all - frightening. She was frozen, unable to move. Behind her Cheya could hear twigs and leaves being crushed by heavy footsteps. "You will make a tasty morning meal," he whispered in her ear. Cheya quickly jumped away and faced a new monster. He was huge. He stood well over 7' and had very broad shoulders. Two horns protruded out of his head and he wore fangs completely drenched in saliva. His body was of a puke-green shade and he had about two inch length claws on his hands and feet. The monster took two more steps towards Cheya and clawed into her left wrist, causing it to bleed and burn once more. She winced in pain as he pulled her closer and grabbed at her neck with his other hand. "I want you to scream for me," as he gripped her neck even tighter.  
Suddenly a flash of gold light tore through the monster's arm, releasing it from Cheya's neck. She crumbled to the ground trying to catch her breath. The monster turned and ran toward the newcomer in blind rage, only to be strangled himself. "How does it feel," the stranger said in a low voice, "to be he one caught by the throat." Without hesitation, he dug his claws into the monster and tossed him to the limply to the ground four feet to his left.

Cheya looked up at the sound of the man's voice. He stood brilliant and refined. Almost 6'0", his kimono was of the finest silk and he wore light armor around his breast and torso. His long silver-white hair was gently tousled by the wind and he possessed beautiful golden eyes on the most gorgeous face Cheya had ever laid eyes on. He had two maroon streaks on either side of his face and the same half-crest moon in the center of his forehead.


End file.
